There are a number of system applications where a device must be driven with a relatively high voltage signal by a control circuit that outputs a relatively low voltage control signal. For example, a gyrometer (i.e., a gyroscope and accelerometer) device may be driven with a drive signal having a relatively high voltage of between 18-25V. However, the control circuit used to control device operation may only output a control signal with a relatively low voltage of 1-3V. A driver circuit is accordingly needed to gain up the control signal to provide the drive signal. It is important that the driver circuit exhibit a linear operation.